


Size Comparison

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Futanari, Girl Penis, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: There's an interesting rumor going around that you can fuck Mami Tomoe. And it's true! But only if you win. If you lose, she fucks you. And guess what happens?
Relationships: Reader/Tomoe Mami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Size Comparison

  
You smile at Mami as you look her over. What a _beautiful_ girl. Seriously, what was about XX year olds that made them look so tempting and hot? Especially in her magical girl outfit which was just _amazing_. You can’t keep the smile off of your face or your erection inside your pants as you look at her, soaking in the _sights_.  
  
She’s looking back at you. She doesn’t look _quite_ so impressed, but that will change, soon enough. You smile and smack your chest.  
  
“Hey, Mami Tomoe.” You smirk a bit. “Heard the rumor going around. About how you fuck anyone who wants to have a go with you.”  
  
“Oh, did you?” Mami replies, looking at you with a tilt to her head and a smile forming on her face. “And I suppose that you’re here to take me up on that offer?”  
  
“You’re damn right I am,” you say confidently. “I’ll have you moaning in no time flat.”  
  
“Did the version of the rumor you heard happen to mention that first there’s a little contest?” Mami asks, moving around the corner to a quiet alleyway, flanked by tall, windowless buildings. “Because obviously I don’t fuck just _anyone_.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” You ask as you follow her down here. Your hands are twitching with the desire to get a palmful of those huge, bouncing breasts or grope those long legs. “You’re a slut so we fuck.”  
  
“Mm,” Mami says, turning around. “In fact, things will be going differently.” She lifts her skirt, revealing a bulge there. “First what we do is rub our rods together. Whoever cums first loses and then the winner can penetrate them.”  
  
You blink, momentarily derailed at the sight of the beautiful magical girl Mami having a dick. Then you look at the rest of her and decide that doesn’t even remotely matter.  
  
“Sure thing,” you say, stepping towards her. “Just don’t expect me to go easy on you when you lose.”  
  
Mami just smiles at that and pulls down her panties. Soon she’s stroking her dick. You lower your own pants, pulling out your larger dick. It’s not a _whole_ lot bigger, but every centimeter counts. You’re certain that Mami’s going to learn to appreciate it when you start fucking her.  
  
Even though you’ve never fucked a girl before, you know that it’s going to feel _good_. And maybe then, you’ll get that aura that lets other guys know that you’ve had sex with girls so they stop thinking you’re a girl and stop hitting on you. Even if you’re forced to take all the attention you can get because it feels so good.  
  
You stare right into Mami’s eyes as you pull down your own pants, quickly stroking yourself hard. She stares right back at you, a small smile on her face as she stares. So much for that dominance display, but surely you’ll be proving yourself as a dominant stud in a little while when you start to fuck her.  
  
It feels nice enough to rub against Mami’s cock. Of course, with as hard as you are from seeing and being this close to a beautiful woman, what _wouldn’t_ feel good rubbing against your cock? You shift and squirm, remembering the _rules_ of the contest almost too late. Right, you’re competing here for a chance to have sex with a girl for the very first time. You can’t just focus on what feels good, you need to make sure that you outlast Mami.  
  
But how hard could that be? You’re a _long_ -time pro at jacking off. You just take a deep breath and focus on what’s feeling good, pumping your hips back and forth as you and Mami both wrap a hand around your cocks to make sure that they stay together. Mami’s hand feels nice and firm and you can feel the firm but pleasant grip her fingers have as they squeeze down around you.  
  
“That’s it, just take it like this,” Mami says softly, staring into your eyes and smiling as you both slide your hips back and forth in small, jerking thrusts. “You can feel how good it is, can’t you? And how much better it will feel when you finally cum.”  
  
“That’s cheating,” you grumble. “You’re not supposed to talk.”  
  
“Why not?” Mami asks. “Neither of us specified any real rules before we started. I can do almost anything I want and it won’t mean going back on my word.”  
  
You frown, trying to think of ways to take advantage of that. Your eyes fall on Mami’s large chest, barely contained inside of her magical girl uniform. You take a deep breath and lift one hand to grope her chest. It feels even better than the accidental touches that you got in during gym class.  
  
Mami doesn’t do anything about it. She just smiles at you and pushes her chest forward a bit, making more of her large breasts fill your hand. You smile widely as you squeeze down.  
  
It takes a few minutes to realize that this is probably doing more for you than for her. But by that point, it feels too _good_ for you to possibly stop. Feeling those soft mounds underneath your hand, even if there’s both a blouse and a bra separating flesh from flesh is the second-closest you’ve ever gotten to having sex with someone else. You and Mami frotting against each other is the closest.  
  
And it feels _very_ good. You can feel the pleasure building and building inside of you. It’s even better than masturbating and you try to fight the pleasure off even as you want to give in to it. You’re feeling _good_ and you know that you’re going to be cumming hard, _very_ soon. But if you can just hold out for a little while longer, it will be _worth_ it.  
  
“Oh my,” Mami says, a smile on her face and in her eyes as she looks down at you. “You seem to be feeling very… needy. Are you going to be able to hold on for much longer?”  
  
“Ah, uh, of course,” you say, panting, feeling how _hard_ your cock is underneath your hand. “This is nothing!”  
  
“So you say,” Mami replies, still smiling widely as she slides her cock back and forth against yours. “But I have to say, I am enjoying the way you’re touching my breast. It makes me feel very good, like a woman who’s being loved.”  
  
The seductive way she says that is too much for you. You gasp, your eyes going wide as you stare at her in shock. Then the orgasm washes over you. You gasp and moan, feeling the pleasure rise to a boiling point inside of your crotch.  
  
You jerk back, dick twitching in your hand as you pump up and down along it. Then you’re orgasming, shooting out your semen as the best orgasm in your life washes over you. It’s so good that you don’t even have time to feel regret over _how_ that happened.  
  
You pump your cum onto the ground, staring down at the sticky white mess, your shoulders heaving as you feel the pleasure inside of you. Then you remember what you _promised_. That’s enough to get the pleasure you had been feeling to drain away as you look at Mami.  
  
Mami’s still smiling, but now there seems to be some undeniably sinister element to her expression as she looks at you. You swallow heavily as you stare at her.  
  
“It seems I won,” Mami says, letting go of her dick. “And now that the contest is over, it’s time for me to take my reward.”  
  
“Um, hey,” you say, stepping backwards, swallowing as you stare down at Mami’s rod. It’s smaller than yours but _still_. How much difference is that really going to make, when you get down to it? “Maybe I could take you out on a date or something?”  
  
“I’m afraid that I don’t date men,” Mami says with a smile. “My taste in romance runs exclusively towards the feminine.” She pumps her hand up and down along her shaft. “Sex, on the other hand, is a different story entirely.” She looks around at the alleyway the two of you are in. “But not sex in a place like this. We’ll do this at my apartment.”  
  
In a flash, a length of yellow and red ribbon snaps out and winds itself around your entire body, from head to toe. You have just enough time to squeak in shock before Mami jumps up into the air, taking you along with her.  
  
The ride is really something, though it’s over in less than three minutes. Your heart slowly calms down as some, but not all, of the ribbons surrounding you are undone, leaving you with your hands tied behind your back and the ribbons running up along your arms.  
  
“There, that’s _very_ decorative,” Mami says in appreciation, walking around you and trailing her fingers along your body. You can feel the pressure even through your skin. “You look just _perfect_.”  
  
You shift around nervously, in part because your pants are still around your ankles. At least they didn’t fly off during the trip here. You swallow and stare up at Mami, trying to think of a good way out of this. Nothing’s really coming to mind, though, as she looks down at you with a small smile on her face.  
  
“Now, shall we begin?” Mami asks, sounding quite pleased with herself as she strokes her shaft, her hand pumping up and down along it. “There’s no time like the present, after all.”  
  
“I, um, er,” you say, wiggling around and trying to get your hands free, “are you sure you want to do this?”  
  
“Oh yes,” Mami says, patting your cheek fondly. “You’re going to look absolutely stunning when your ass is wrapped around my cock.”  
  
That’s _not_ really something you wanted to hear. But it’s also something that you’re not going to get away from. You swallow as you shift around, trying to get free.  
  
Then Mami pushes you backwards, onto your back. You swallow as you stare up at her as she kneels down in between your legs, stroking her dick and smiling down at you.  
  
“I, um, I’ve never done anything like this before,” you say, your voice a bit shrill and worried.  
  
“Don’t worry, I have,” Mami says, stroking her dick and pouring a whole lot of lube onto her shaft. “I know just the right way to make sure that you and I both enjoy this a whole lot.” She giggles. “In fact, some of the losers end up coming back to me for more.”  
  
You find that hard to believe. Then, abruptly, you can, as Mami removes her blouse. You stare hungrily at her breasts sitting nicely inside of her bra. They look _good_. They look amazing. You lick your lips as your hands strain at the bindings, trying to get free and get your hands on those large mounds. Mami sees you staring.  
  
“You like my breasts? Perhaps, later on, I’ll allow you to touch them. For now, though…”  
  
For now she starts to rub her fingers against your asshole, applying a lot of slipper lube. You groan, feeling yourself getting stretched out by the two fingers that Mami slides inside. But there’s going to be something a lot bigger than her fingers inside of you soon.  
  
That thought leads you to look down at Mami’s dick. You blink in shock, staring at the rod. Back in the alleyway, it had seemed to be a bit smaller than your own shaft. Now, though, it’s a lot bigger. It’s fucking _huge_.  
  
“H-hey,” you say in a bit of a whimper. “How did that thing get so big?”  
  
“Oh, did I not mention that?” Mami asks, running a hand along your stomach, up to your chest. “I just don’t find ‘frottage’ to be that arousing of an activity. It takes something _more_ for me to get fully erect.” Her smile, as warm as it is, still sends a shiver down your spine as she looks you over. “Something like this, in fact.”  
  
You swallow heavily, not really able to take in her words as you stare at Mami’s shaft. It’s _big_. It’s bigger than big, it’s huge and it’s going to go inside of your ass.  
  
Because no matter what else you are, you’re no quitter. You gave your word on this and you have to see it through, even if you didn’t think that you would ever have to _actually_ uphold your end of the bargain.  
  
“Now, shall we begin?” Mami asks, putting the tip of her rod against you. “I can’t _wait_.”  
  
“I, uh, sure,” you say weakly. “Go ahead.”  
  
Mami smiles at you and then pushes herself forward. You moan as you feel her slide into you. She’s _big_. She’s really damn big. You focus on your breathing as you feel a hot spear lancing into your insides.  
  
“Oh,” Mami says with a smile. “It always feels so _nice_ to fuck a cute little virgin.”  
  
“I-wha- who says I’m a virgin?” You ask, feeling offended at even a true statement.  
  
“Oh, please,” Mami says with another smile. “It’s _very_ obvious.” She chuckles and pats your cheek. “I don’t mind, though. It just makes things even better and more enjoyable.”  
  
You can’t really argue with that. Not while you’re busy gasping as she starts to fuck you, pushing her dick back and forth, in and out of you. With every thrust, she goes deeper and deeper inside of you, making you clench down around it as you feel the thick shaft pushing _deep_ inside of you. How can she manage to get this deep inside of you? And stretch you out so much?  
  
You wiggle around, trying to get comfortable or get free and just not succeeding. Mam’s just too _big_ for you.  
  
Mami’s hands are on your hips, squeezing down as she pumps in and out of you. There’s a happy expression on her face as she stares down at you as she fucks you, sliding back and forth. You make a moaning sound and blush at the realization of what you’ve just did. How embarrassing.  
  
“Oh, by all means,” Mami says, waving a hand. “Keep on letting out those sounds for me. I enjoy listening to them.”  
  
You blush and shake your head. It’s feeling _big_ inside of you, that thick shaft stretching you out like you’ve never believed you could be stretched before. And Mami’s just picking up the pace, rocking back and forth, faster and faster as she slams in and out of you.  
  
By now she’s so deep inside of you that she’s actually starting to make this feel good. You blush at the realization, at the thought that there’s something inside of you that can enjoy this feeling. There’s still a lot of aches and discomfort around the entire thing, but you can still _feel_ the pleasure, on and off, on and off, like there’s a button buried inside of you that keeps on getting pushed.  
  
“Oh my, are you enjoying this?” Mami asks, a smile on her face as she pats your cheek. “Don’t worry, every loser I’ve fucked has ended up having a good time once I managed to find that spot.” She giggled. “You aren’t the first and you won’t be the last. So why don’t you just enjoy this for as long as it lasts?”  
  
And you _are_ enjoying it. You can feel your dick getting hard again, slowly, jerkily, rising up and stiffening, waving back and forth as Mami keeps on slamming into you. It’s making you feel-  
  
You moan as Mami’s cock pumps in and out of you. Good, it’s so good, you can’t believe how good it feels to get fucked by such a thick, large cock. You’re biting your lip, seeing stars flash on and off in front of your eyes as Mami hits a _spot_ inside of you, a spot that makes you tense up and melt into a puddle at the same time.  
  
“That’s it, dear,” Mami says in a soft, gentle voice as she strokes your soft chest. “Just relax and let me take care of you.” She smiled as she keeps on fucking you. “You just lay back and I’ll make both of us feel good.”  
  
How could you do anything else? For one, you’re not sure that your legs would work if you were asked to stand up right now. Mami is making you feel _amazing_ as she slides in and out of you, her shaft stretching you open in ways that you never would have thought possible before. You bit your lip and let out a, well, girlish moan as she makes your own small (but achingly hard) shaft bounce around.  
  
Your hands strain at the bonds, trying to break free. And if you were free, you know that you’d only be trying to jack off, to masturbate. But Mami doesn’t have any plans to let that happen. She’s got you right where she wants you and she’s going to make sure that you don’t cum from anything but getting your ass fucked.  
  
And that’s going to happen _soon_. You can feel the pleasure, different from masturbating (or what you think fucking a girl would feel like), building up inside of you. Your dick is already leaking, small driblets of precum splattering on your skin as you rock back and forth, feeling the shaft pounding in and out of you.  
  
At least there’s one hell of a view. You only occasionally tear your eyes away from Mami’s large breasts as they bounce inside of her frilly yellow bra. You’d _love_ to get your hands and mouth on them. Maybe she’ll let you, once she’s done fucking you into an anal orgasm.  
  
And, of course, there’s Mami’s face. She looks so _beautiful_ and you swallow at the kind but controlling look in her eyes. How could you ever think that things were going to turn out any other way? Even if you did actually have a larger cock than her, it still would have ended with you on your back, getting fucked. That was what Mami would have wanted and you know that you don’t have the willpower to say no to a beautiful magical girl like this.  
  
“Now, a boy like you would look a lot cuter if he just changed a few simple things,” Mami said with a smile. “I’m sure that other girls would be much more willing to spend time with you if you take my advice to heart.”  
  
“Wuh, what are you talking about?” You ask, a moan in your voice as you feel your shaft jerking back and forth as you get fucked.  
  
“Makeup, skirts, the kind of thing that would go really _well_ with your features and build,” Mami says with a smile. “Why, even I might be talked into going on a date with you if you looked like that.” She laughs and strokes your cheek. “I’m certain that everyone would see you as a girl, so there wouldn’t be any shame involved in it.”  
  
You squirm around, trying to get your mind in order. Mami isn’t making that easy, not with the way she keeps on thrusting into you and making your cock jerk around and pressing that _spot_ inside of your rear.  
  
You gasp as you feel the pleasure get hotter and hotter inside of you. You can tell that you’re going to cum, even though it’s not like any orgasm you’ve ever had from stroking your cock. You close your eyes and moan, not quite believing that this is really happening. But it _is_.  
  
You gasp as you feel the orgasm forming inside of you. There’s no way that you’re _not_ cumming now. You’re going to-!  
  
You moan as you cum. Your dick twitches around, swinging back and forth. Then you’re shooting your load over your stomach, hot semen splattering against your skin. You gasp, flashes of white in front of your eyes as you feel the pleasure inside of you. It’s _good_ , you can’t believe how much better it feels to do it like this than with your dick.  
  
And Mami’s still fucking you, even as your dick starts to grow soft and flaccid. You stare up at her, seeing just how beautiful she really is as she keeps on fucking you.  
  
“Did you enjoy that?” Mami asks. “Don’t worry, there’s plenty more where that came from. Why, some of them manage to cum two or three times while I’m with them.” She smiles. “And I never touch their cock at all.”  
  
You shiver at the thought of feeling that sort of pleasure again. Then you bit your tongue as you feel Mami keep on thrusting in and out of you, making you _melt_ as you get used by her. It’s _really_ good and you’re feeling _really_ weak as she keeps on fucking you.  
  
“Now, what kind of style would you like to dress up in?” Mami asks. “There’s all sorts of ways a girl can look good and with just a little bit of padding and makeup,” Mami looks you up and down, “maybe not even the padding, anyone on the street will see you as just a beautiful girl.” She grins. “And so will I.”  
  
You shiver at the thought of dressing up as a girl. And at all of the other things that Mami said. The thought of getting to go on a date with Mami, well, who _wouldn’t_ want to do a lot to make that happen? Even if it means dressing up… differently than you’re used to.  
  
“I’ll do it,” you whisper, shivering in shame at the thought. “Okay?”  
  
“Oh, I _am_ glad to hear that,” Mami says, leaning forward.  
  
Before you know what’s going on, you’re getting kissed by Mami. And you couldn’t ask for a better girl to get kissed by. The pressure of her lips against yours feels wonderful and you moan into the kiss, your dick starting to twitch and get hard as she slides her tongue into your mouth, making out with you. You shiver.  
  
“Don’t worry, darling,” Mami says with a grin, “you are going to look _wonderful_ when I’m through with you.” She giggles sweetly. “It will be a whole new you.”  
  
You shiver at the thought, especially if any of your male friends find out about this. Heck, if any of your female friends find out about this, come to that. But how could you possibly turn Mami down? She’s so _sexy_ in so many different ways. The thought of getting to do more of this with her, you’d walk over broken glass for the chance.  
  
After that, a long stretch of silence develops. Well, at the very least no more words are said. You’re making quite a few gasps and moans and sighs as you feel Mami’s dick pumping in and out of you, opening you _up_ and making you feel so very good as she keeps on fucking you. You shiver, biting your lip and moaning as you feel the pleasure inside of you.  
  
Just like Mami had said might happen, your dick is getting harder and harder, even after your first anal orgasm. It’s not getting very hard very fast, but it’s still rising up into the air, swaying back and forth as Mami keeps on pounding into you, stretching your hole out with her _huge_ cock.  
  
Mostly, Mami’s hands stay on your hips, but every now and then they wander over the rest of your body, stroking your face or pressing against your thighs. It feels pretty good, actually, and you find yourself moaning and wiggling around as she touches you. Your hands keep on straining against the ribbons keeping them behind your back, but that doesn’t do any more good than the first few times you tried that. Mami has you right where she wants you and that’s not going to change any time soon.  
  
“You look so good like this,” Mami says, stroking the side of your face. “Flat on your back, getting fucked by me.” She sighs happily. “Oh, I wish that every boy could look like this.”  
  
You feel your cheeks flush. You can’t think of a good answer, though. Especially not with how good your ass is feeling as Mami keeps on pumping in and out of you, driving so _deep_ inside of you with every stroke and making your dick twitch and jerk around. You moan. You’re not sure if you’re going to orgasm again before Mami’s done with you, but you’re still feeling _really_ turned on and you can’t really do anything about it but keep on taking the cock as it pumps in and out of you.  
  
Mami seems inexhaustible as she keeps on fucking you. Doesn’t she ever get tired? It doesn’t seem like it. You start to wonder just how long this is going to take. You don’t have _all_ day to just lay back here and get fucked by a beautiful, big-boobed blonde girl. Well, when you put it like _that_ …  
  
You don’t say anything, though, and let Mami keep on using you, grunting a bit as she slides back and forth, in and out of you, over and over again. It really _is_ feeling very good. You close your eyes and shiver as you get fucked, feeling the pleasure rising up inside of you, getting higher and hotter.  
  
You don’t manage to cum, though. As good as it feels, it’s still hovering underneath the level where you’d get to cum. You just lay here and _wait_ , feeling Mami pumping in and out of you, over and over again. It’s not that bad of a feeling, of course, but it could still feel a lot better, if you could just manage an orgasm.  
  
“Please, can’t you fuck me harder?” You ask. “I could cum if you’d just, ah, give it to me a little harder!”  
  
“Not yet, dear,” Mami says, smiling down at you maternally. “You just can’t take me fucking you as hard as I possibly could. Not yet, at least.”  
  
The implications behind _that_ statement make you shiver. But what else can you do besides let Mami fuck you as hard or as slow as she wants to? You’re trussed up like a turkey here, completely at her mercy as she pumps in and out of you.  
  
You look down at where her cock is entering you. You can tell, even from this angle, how much _bigger_ her dick is than yours. She really wasn’t lying about enjoying this more than frotting did she? And a look at her face tells you just how much she’s enjoying being buried inside of you.  
  
Mami groans as she thrusts her dick deep inside of you. You moan too, sounding quite a bit more girlish and high-pitched than she does. And then you can feel her dick twitching and pulsing inside of you. You know what _that_ means and your eyes get wide.  
  
“You-you’re going to cum?” You squeak, staring up at Mami with wide eyes.  
  
“Oh yes I am,” Mami says happily. “Your tight rear just feels so _good_ around my shaft!”  
  
You try to dispute that, but before you can get the words out, you feel Mami twitching inside of you. You moan, wondering what this is going to feel like.  
  
It feels- good, actually. You blush at how much you like it, feeling Mami’s twitching dick shooting out jet after jet of semen, filling you up and making you feel _good_. You moan, feeling the hot, sticky semen covering your insides, reaching even further inside of you than Mami’s dick had. You blush in shame and arousal at how much you’ve enjoyed this. Heck, your cock is still more hard than not, swaying back and forth in front of you as you shiver and shake.  
  
“Oh my, that was wonderful,” Mami says with a large grin as she looks down at you. “This is one of the better contests I’ve won.” She pats your cheek. “And if you want to have it happen again, we won’t need to waste anytime with frottage. We can just get to the _good_ stuff.”  
  
You shiver at the thought of getting fucked in the ass by Mami again. It wasn’t really _bad_. It was a long, long way from bad, actually. But doing it again, especially in the way that Mami wants to do it… the image of you in a dress pops into your head and refuses to leave. The worst bit is that you’re pretty sure that you _would_ look good in a dress, with a bit of makeup. A number of your friends had already said as much.  
  
“So, shall I be seeing you again?” Mami asks as the nearly-forgotten ribbons around your wrists vanish.  
  
“I, um…” you can’t bring yourself to say it and just nod.  
  
The smile that appears on Mami’s face lets you know you made the right choice. So does the way that your heart starts to beat faster inside of your chest.  
  
“That’s wonderful to hear,” Mami says, helping you up to a sitting position on her floor. “Now, would you like to take a shower while I make the two of us some tea?”  
  
“That- yes, thank you,” you say, blushing deeply.  
  
This was _not_ the way that you thought your first date was going to go. But it still feels pretty nice, all things considered. Right now, you’re not up for thinking about what your _second_ date with Mami will look like. Or, more precisely, what _you’ll_ look like on your second date. Right now, you… yeah, you need to go take a shower.  
  
Limping a bit, you head for the bathroom. As you walk, even though you’re still feeling sore, you can’t keep a smile off of your face.  
  
Losing this contest just might have been worth it after all.


End file.
